Torn feelings
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: "Tu es un nakama, c'est tout. Tu n'as rien d'exeptionnel, tu es juste très chiant quand tu t'y mets. Tu ne couches ou n'embrasses pas mieux que les autres, alors pourquoi est-ce que je voudrai rester avec toi ? Alors on arrête, c'est fini." Tout n'est pas rose dans l'amour, surtout les ruptures. Le titre signifie "sentiments déchirés"


**Me revoilà (encore) avec un petit OS "triste" (ouais, ça finit mal quoi ._.) Je me suis inspirée de trois images dont je ne retrouve plus le lien T.T J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :3**

**PS : Je décline toute responsabilité si je reçois des commentaires comme "POURKWAAAAAAAAAA MECHAAAAAAANTE", je fais ce que je veux avec Zoro et Sanji, tant que c'est des fanfics Oda-sama s'en fout alors NA ! è_è**

- On arrête, c'est fini.

Le coeur de Sanji rata un battement. Ca y était, la période d'essai était terminée. Enfin après tout, il s'y attendait, c'était lui qui avait proposé à Zoro d'essayer... Mais l'espoir qui lui avait tenu au ventre pendant tout le temps où ils avaient "essayé" avait été un peu trop grand pour le peu de chances que Zoro accepterai.

Zoro était juste un marimo sans sentiments qui faisait tomber toutes les filles autour de lui sans bouger le petit doigt, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sanji tombe amoureux de lui ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné cette interrogation.

Mais ce marimo ne devait pas savoir qu'il l'aimait énormément. Aussi le blond fit une sorte de sourire moqueur avant de lancer un "D'accord" sans grande conviction. Il s'éloigna et sentit ses épaules commencer à trembler, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs, et ses muscles se crisper, signe que les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

- Merci pour tout, prends soin de toi, Zoro... Bye.

Il entendit le bruissement des vêtements du bretteur, signalant qu'il s'en allait rapidement, terminé par un claquement de porte. Sanji était maintenant seul dans la cuisine. Il attendit encore quelques secondes que les pas du bretteur s'éloignent pour laisser place au silence de la nuit avant de relâcher ses muscles crispés et de se laisser choir au sol.

Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, gouttant sur sa chemise et tachant sa fierté d'homme. Mais peu importait son orgueil, il en avait déjà perdu en admettant que lui, le blondinet dragueur et homme le plus hétéro de la Terre, était tombé sous le charme d'un gros tas de muscles aux cheveux verts.

Il en avait aussi perdu quand les jours d'abstinence devenaient trop longs et qu'il se surprenait à penser au bretteur en se masturbant. Mais le pire avait été quand il avait demandé à Zoro d' "essayer", il s'était rendu compte à quel point l'amour l'avait rendu pitoyable, au point de ne plus pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit sans avoir la tête de mousse dans ses pensées.

Durant la petite période où ils avaient été "en couple", ils avaient couché ensemble, plusieurs fois. Sanji avait fait de son mieux pour que le vert y prenne un maximum de plaisir, acceptant d'être en dessous, au risque de perde encore une fois de sa dignité.

Ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois aussi. Mais ça n'avait rien d'un baiser amoureux, ce n'était rien qu'une caresse semblable aux autres pendant le sexe, un échange baveux sans grand intérêt aux yeux du vert.

Sanji aurait bien aimé dire que ce temps passé avec le vert -bien que court- avait été bien et qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Zoro n'avait rien dit, aucune expression, aucun point de vue. Un homme sans sentiments. Ce n'était que quelques minutes plus tôt où il avait enfin dit ce qu'il ressentait.

_- Tu es un nakama, c'est tout. Tu n'as rien d'exeptionnel, tu es juste très chiant quand tu t'y mets. Tu ne couches ou n'embrasses pas mieux que les autres, alors pourquoi est-ce que je voudrai rester avec toi ? Alors on arrête, c'est fini._

Cette phrase, aussi courte soit-elle, avait eu l'effet d'une lame dans la poitrine du blond, une lame qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se déloger facilement... Sa mère lui disait souvent que les mots pouvaient parfois être beaucoup plus douloureux que les actes. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant raison.

Pour la première fois depuis le développement de ses sentiments, Sanji s'abandonna entièrement à la tristesse qui l'habitait depuis le début. Mais Zoro ne devait pas savoir ses vrais sentiments, ses vraies douleurs... Sinon, il les utiliserait comme prétexte pour l'insulter et briser le peu de choses qui le gardait encore debout.

Il avait envie de "forcer" Zoro à l'aimer, le forcer de lui faire l'amour, et pas une simple baise, le forcer de lui aussi ressentir ces étranges sentiments accompagnant l'amour :la jalousie, le manque, l'envie de lui faire plaisir, la peur quand il est grièvement blessé...

Mais tout le monde sait que c'est impossible de se forcer d'aimer quelqu'un. On peut essayer de réprimer ses sentiments, mais pas de les modifier.

Sanji avait bien envie de céder à cette envie d'arrêter de vivre, d'arrêter d'avoir mal et de souffrir. Mais il avait promis de trouver All Blue, son rêve. Une promesse qu'il devait tenir, qu'il avait faite à l'âge de huit ans. Il ne devait pas abandonner après avoir passé autant de temps en cuisine pour se perfectionner encore et encore pour mériter de trouver cette mer légendaire... Il n'avait donc qu'à continuer de souffrir en silence et de ne pas penser à Zoro. Ses sentiments partiraient bien tôt ou tard...


End file.
